Peaceful Living? yeah right!
by Black Padfoot
Summary: Ginny and Harry have hated each other for a while now but an unfortunate wink accident just adds fuel to the fire...
1. Accidents

**Peaceful Living... Yeah Right!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters; it's just fan fiction... jeez... chill!

**Summary: **After an... unfortunate... accident, Harry and Ginny cannot stand each other...

What happens when Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius decide to step in and help?

_**STORY:**_

"Alright then team! I think that's enough practise for today!" yelled Harry to his teammates.

Grumbling and moaning, the whole team, including Harry, walked back to Hogwarts with the intent on relaxing...

Ever since Harry had become Quidditch Captain, he had been working the team to their bones, much to their chagrin, but today had been a particularly strenuous practise, even Harry had to admit.

Dropping his broom at his dormitory, Harry hurried off to the prefect bathrooms with only one though running through his head; a nice long bath.

Since Harry was Head-boy, he was allowed to use the Prefect bathroom as well, since the Head Boy dorms only had a large shower in them...

As Harry opened the door to the Prefect bathroom, he got a pleasant surprise; there seemed to be no one in the bath and yet the bubbles were almost to the top of the pool-sized bath and still filling.

Quickly taking off his clothes, Harry dived headfirst into the pool only to crash with the floor sooner than he expected.

But, At the sudden screaming that had filled the air, he guessed it wasn't the floor, it was someone's feet and, as the screamers volume reached a ear-splitting volume, Harry realised with a wince that the banshee he's dived into was otherwise known as Ginny Weasley...

**Authoresses Note: Yes I know that was a pretty short chapter to begin with but I felt like leaving it at a cliffhanger there... If enough people review, I'll update sooner or... no never mind, I'm bored, I'll update anyway...**

**I still want reviews though! wink**


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer: **Do we seriously have to put this on **every **chapter?!?! Everyone already knows we don't own this stuff… no need to rub it in… (Grumbles)…

**Summary: **(see chapter one)

**Chapter 2**

He feud between Harry and Ginny had now been going on for quite some months and neither were any closer to working together without starting a fight; or participating in one for that matter…

Needless to say, **everyone **was thoroughly annoyed at their antics…

And, unfortunately for the two people in question, they had friends and family just waiting to help…

This already bad situation is even worse when you classify Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger as 'family and friends'…

Which brings us to our current predicament;

After chasing the rest of Gryffindor house to their dorms, the work began.

"RON!!!" yelled Hermione, "Stop taking your time out there! They'll see you soon!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" grumbled Ron

Quickly running back up the stairs, Ron hid with the rest of the gang, in a spare broom closet. Hermione then performed a very complex Charm to enable them to see through the door and they waited for their two friends to enter the Common Room.

They waited for a long time and all the boys were starting to get impatient when they finally heard the creak of the door opening.

Tiptoeing in (as it was now long past curfew) was none other than Ginny Weasley. Trying her hardest to make it to her dorms without anyone noticing, she never noticed the slight mutter of an incantation or her voice box going numb but she did notice when she was pulled into an empty cupboard of sorts.

Trying to yell, she finally noticed her silent voice box and began to panic. Trying to stay calm, she sank to the floor and waited.

**(Back in the Common Room)**

Now happy that the first part of their plan had been successful, the group eagerly waited for the second person to arrive. Two longs hours later, he did, though he wasn't trying particularly hard to be quiet; completely contrary to that, he stormed in and flopped on the couch. (Evidently he'd just had a bad detention with Snape.)

So busy muttering to himself, he didn't notice the mutter or either but as before, he did notice being pulled into what he thought was an empty cupboard.

Determined not to start blasting the place to bits, he backed away from the door a bit only to hear a shriek.

"Who's that?!" he heard an alarmed female voice say; evidently in wasn't a very strong silencing spell that had been on her.

'_Lumos'_ muttered Harry and found that he was in a cupboard with none other than Ginny Weasley!

Now more than a little peeved, he started hammering at the door, trying his hardest to get out. Ginny wasn't doing much better herself; screaming obscenities past the door and trying her hardest to deafen Harry in the process, neither of them were having a particularly good time.

"Right, so have a good time in there you two! We'll come let you out tomorrow afternoon; its Saturday tomorrow so don't worry too much about staying up late!" they heard the telltale sounds of their friends exiting the room and knew that they were right; there was going to be no possible way out of the room unless they were let out, which by the looks of things wasn't going to be any time soon.

Slumping to the ground, Harry started muttering darkly to himself, pausing only once he noticed that Ginny hadn't made a sound. Looking up, he found her staring at some sort of light box with a terrified look in her eyes.

**A/N: Yay! I finished another chapter! Holidays are so handy for writing! I get so much more done!**

**So if anyone guesses what they're looking at, you can pick any story of mine to have a clue for! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
